Power tools are routinely employed to reduce time and effort required for a task, while increasing the quality of craftsmanship for the user. Convenient usage may be a determining factor in a user's decision to purchase a particular tool. In order to satisfy user demands, tools should allow the user a wide range of functionality, be ergonomically configured, and promote user control.
Woodworkers are among some of the most demanding power tool users. To an experienced woodworker, the quality of the finished product is a reflection of the tools and techniques employed to finish the task. Previously, routers, and in particular removable base routers, included a single switch mounted on the motor housing for controlling the router's electrical system. This configuration permits the user to employ different bases such as a fixed base, a plunge base, and the like. A drawback to this switch arrangement is that a user may have to use one hand to hold a knob type router handle while using their free hand to turn on or off the switch. Further, routers such as these typically utilize a switch mounted opposite the base which may be difficult to reach when grasping either the motor housing and/or the main portion of the base. Again, the user may be forced to hold the motor housing with one hand while turning the electrical system on or off.
Since routers may accept a wide variety of bits, users often change bits repeatedly. Furthermore, bit changes may be time consuming as a user is forced to position the newly selected bit to the desired depth. For example, a user may use a strait cutting bit to form a rabbit for a shelf and then, wish to switch to a dovetail bit to dovetail a drawer. Therefore, a wide variety of methods are employed to facilitate bit changes. For instance, two wrenches may be utilized to remove a collet and bit assembly. In other instances, drive shaft locks may be utilized to prevent rotation of the shaft when changing bits. Changing router bit utilizing a shaft lock may be difficult as the shaft lock is positioned adjacent the collet, thereby requiring a user to depress a button while manipulating the collet with a wrench.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a switch assembly for conveniently activating and deactivating a power tool electrical system, and particularly, a switch assembly for routers.